Como conquistar a un idiota en 5 pasos
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Porque sólo hay una forma de conquistar a los idiotas de Fairy Tail. 100% GaLe. Capítulo final.
1. Prólogo

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos lectores, esta vez les traigo un Long-shot que es un GaLe al 100%**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Era un día ¿Tranquilo? En el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore, así es estamos hablando de Fairy Tail, se lograba divisar a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel teniendo una de sus "típicas" peleas y a lo lejos se lograba ver a una Levy muy aburrida y lanzando un gran suspiro.

-Ara, ara, ¿Pensando en Gajeel?- Mira, como siempre, metiendo sus narices en todo.

-M.. M… Mira-san, no es lo que crees- Trato de defenderse la peli-azul.

-Pero si te acabas de delatar.

-Está bien, te lo diré, lo que pasa es que desde hace varios días que Gajeel ya no me hace caso y no encuentro la manera de acercarme a él- Lanzo otro gran suspiro.

-¿Celosa de Natsu? - Le dijo en broma, se dio media vuelta y saco un libro de quien sabe donde- Toma, deberías de leer esto.

Levy solo leyó el título: "_Como conquistar a un idiota en 5 pasos, por Mirajane Strauss_".

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto con mucha duda.

-Es un libro que decidí escribir para cualquier chica que lo necesitara, ya que como sabrás, todos los hombres de este gremio son unos idiotas y no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos- Volteo a ver de reojo a Laxus.

-Gracias Mira-san, lo leeré- Se despidió y salió corriendo.

Iba caminando por la calle y leyendo el libro:

_Existen 5 pasos para poder conquistar a un idiota de Fairy Tail: Paso 1: Llamar su atención, paso 2: Darle un presente, paso 3: Ir a una misión con él, paso 4: Pedirle una cita y finalmente el paso 5: Decirle tus sentimientos._

-Vaya, Mira sí que se toma las cosas en serio- Lo decía mientras le recorría una gotita al más puro estilo anime- Bueno, lo leeré toda la noche y mañana probare el primer paso.

Dicho eso, se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa y se paso toda la noche leyendo el libro.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo que más que nada es un prólogo, dejen sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció la idea, tal vez mañana suba el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	2. Capítulo 1: Aquella enana

**Holaaaaaaaa! Acá subiendo el segundo capítulo, de ésta feliz pareja (¿?), advierto que los personajes tendrán algo de Ooc (Según yo).**

**Dsclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 1: Aquella enana.**

* * *

Estaba Levy leyendo el libro:

_Paso 1: Llamar su atención: Si eres Levy o Juvia lo primero que debes hacer es ponerte una ropa más provocativa, si eres Lucy debes llamar la atención de Natsu con una buena llama y si eres Erza, por el amor de Mavis deja de comer tantos pasteles que un día de estos engordarás y Jellal ya no te querrá._

_Cuando tu chico soñado te vea y te quiera llamar, tú sólo ignóralo y sigue con tus cosas, sé que es difícil pero créeme que vale la pena._

-Muy bien, buscaré que ponerme y me iré rumbo al gremio.- Exclamó la peli-azul.

* * *

Nos encontramos en Fairy Tail con unos chicos peleando como monos en celo y como si no hubiese un mañana, aprovecharon ya que Erza no estaba debido a que fue a una misión de Clase-S sola, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu peleando por quien sabe que, Elfman diciéndole a todo el mundo que son hombres, Max haciendo cosas "raras" con su escoba y Cana bebiendo su barril de cerveza número 13 del día, cuando se ve que se abren las puertas del gremio y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta: Era Levy, pero vestida de una forma demasiado provocativa, llevaba una falda de mezclilla demasiado ajustada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa color azul claro con manga larga y semi-transparente, una diadema en color azul rey y unas botas en color negro que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

Los chicos no podían creer que se tratara de su compañera la "come libros", "ratón de biblioteca", "la enana" y todos los sobrenombres que se les vengan a la mente, sonrío al darse cuenta que había funcionado perfectamente el primer paso, ya que cuando Gajeel la vio, dejo de pelear con los idiotas de Natsu y Gray para concentrarse en solo una cosa: Levy.

-Enana ¿En serio eres tú?- Preguntó, intentando no trabarse en palabras.

-Buenos días, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray- Los saludos cordialmente y siguió su camino hacia la barra.

-Buenos días Levy, te ves muy bien- La saludo la albina mayor con una enorme sonrisa.

-Levy-chan ¿Qué te pasó?- Esta vez quien hablo fue Lucy.

-Ah, Lu-chan, buenos días.

-Has completado muy bien el paso 1, pero recuerda que el día aún no termina y tienes que hacer que te siga a todas partes al final del mismo- Le decía con su típica sonrisa.

A Lucy solo le escurrió una gotita estilo anime y le pregunto: -¿Esto es obra de Mira-chan, cierto?

-Así es, lo llamo el plan de cómo conquistar a un idiota en 5 días- Le dijo la mayor de los Strauss.

-Wow, esperemos que en verdad se termine fijando en ti, ya que nadie conoce realmente los sentimientos de Gajeel- Terminó de decir la rubia.

El día transcurría normal, Gajeel varias veces intento acercarse a Levy y sacarle plática, pero ella solo lo ignoraba y seguía su plática con las chicas del gremio.

GAJEEL POV:

¿Qué rayos le sucede a la enana? Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que ignorarme y además se vistió con ese traje tan provocativo. ¿Acaso le gusta alguien y quiere llamar su atención? Quienquiera que sea esa persona, será mejor que vaya preparando su tumba ya que ella es MIA.

(Por lo visto Gajeel era más idiota de lo que pensaba Levy)

NORMAL POV:

-¡Levyyyyyy, vamos a una misión!- Dijeron al unisonó Jet y Droy.

-Lo siento chicos pero estoy ocupada.

-Pero somos el equipo Shadow Gear, siempre prometimos estar juntos y darnos apoyo mutuo- Dijeron ambos con falsas lágrimas.

-Ya les dije que no, ahora por favor déjenme en paz.

-P… p… pero Le… Antes de que pudieran continuar con sus quejas, un gran mazo de hierro los golpeo y los mandó a volar.

-Ella dijo que no quiere, ¿Qué parte de la palabra es la que no entienden?

-Gajeel no debiste hacerlo ya que yo sé defenderme sola, además ¿No tenias una misión que hacer?- Le dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Mierda, lo sabia- Se dijo para sí mismo y salió del gremio. –Tengo que averiguar que le sucedió realmente.

Mientras, en la barra se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas de complicidad, Mirajane volteo a ver a Levy y le alzó el pulgar en signo de aprobación. Pantherlily las observo y decidió ir con ellas.

-¿Que sucede chicas?- Preguntó un curioso Lily.

-Estamos ayudando a Levy a conquistar al Gajeel.- Le dijo la albina.

-Oh, ya veo- Comenzó a reír- Me apunto.- Ya es hora que ese idiota se dé cuenta realmente de sus sentimientos, muy bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Las chicas le dijeron el plan que había hecho principalmente la mayor de los Strauss y a la que se unieron la mejor amiga de Levy y el Exceed del idiota come hierro. Eran ya cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando Gajeel llego al gremio después de terminada su misión.

-Hola Gajeel, ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión?- Le pregunto la albina con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bah fue realmente fácil, esos monstruos no eran nada contra mi- Decía con cierto aire de superioridad.- Por cierto ¿Has visto a la enana?

-Ara, ara, no sabía que te gusta Levy- Le dijo un tanto "inocente".

-¡N… no es lo que crees!- Le dijo con un leve sonrojo- Mejor ya no digo nada- Y se fue sin decir nada.

-Vaya, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- Se dijo para sí misma la albina.

Mientras, en el otro lado del gremio, se encontraba Levy platicando con Lucy y Lily acerca de cómo hacer llamar su atención realmente.

-El plan de tu vestimenta funciono perfectamente, pero no fue lo suficiente para llamar su atención, lo que tenemos que hacer es causarle celos- Decía el pequeño Exceed.- Habla con las chicas sobre él, pero no digas su nombre y lo más importante: Procura que él escuche todo.- Lo último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Lily da un poco de miedo, creo que debería de juntarse menos con Mira-chan.- Decia la rubia con una gotita escurriéndole por la nuca- Pero tu plan es perfecto, Levy-chan vamos a la barra y hablemos sobre el idiota que te gusta.

Sin que Levy pudiera quejarse sobre su plan "perfecto" como así le decían el par, se la llevaron a la barra del gremio, ahí se encontraba como siempre Mirajane, Erza quien recién llego y le dio una "pequeña" lección a Natsu y Gray por causar destrozos por todo el gremio y Lisanna quien se encontraba con su hermana ayudando a atender a los clientes que llegaban. Las chicas los vieron y los saludaron.

-Hola Levy, ¿Cómo va el plan, ya has logrado avanzar?- Le pregunto la mayor de los Strauss.

-B... bue… Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, la interrumpió su rubia amiga.- Venimos a platicar sobre el chico que le gusta, claro, sin decir su nombre, esto es para causarle celos y se fije mas en ella.

-Levy ¿Te gusta alguien del gremio?- Le preguntó una pelirroja. (Al parecer era más despistada de lo que pensaban).

-Pues si no sabes quién te gusta realmente a ti, menos vas a saber quien le gusta a Levy- Le dijo regañándola Mirajane.

-N… n… no es verdad- Le dijo extremadamente roja- Mejor me voy de aquí.- Agarro a su "amado" pastel de fresas y se fue.

-Muy bien, ahora si podemos continuar.- Dijo la albina menor.- Levy ¿Te gusta algún chico?

-P… p… Pues, realmente si me gusta alguien.

-Ohhh ¿Y cómo es?.- Ahora continuo con la "entrevista" la albina mayor.

-Él es realmente guapo.- Decía con un sonrojo que fácilmente podría competir con el cabello de Erza.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?- Ahora fue turno de la rubia.

-Pues… me gusta realmente su sonrisa aunque no sonría muy seguido, me gusta que me proteja, me gusta su cabello, el es realmente poderoso y podría decir infinidad de cosas sobre él, pero nunca terminaría.

-¿Sabes si le gustas a él?- Ahora fue Lily.

-Realmente no lo sé, ya que es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos y nadie los conoce realmente.- La respuesta la contestó algo triste.

-No te preocupes Levy, tenlo por seguro que él aceptará tus sentimientos y si no lo hace, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.- Decía la mayor de los Strauss con un aura realmente aterradora.

Desde el otro lado del gremio, se podía ver a Gajeel comiendo un trozo de hierro y escuchando "discretamente" la conversación de las chicas.

GAJEEL POV:

Mierda, ya lo sabía, le gusta alguien, ¿Pero quién será esa persona que se ha ganado su amor que no sea yo? Tengo que averiguarlo y le iré a preguntar ahora mismo. Se levanto y se acerco a la barra.

NORMAL POV:

-Oye enana, necesito saber algo.- Le preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Q… q… (Mierda Levy no te trabes) ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Realmente te gusta alguien?

-Pues… si.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Y puedo saber su nombre?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Es obvio, para ir a golpearlo.

-¿Y por qué quieres golpearlo?- Se encontraba extremadamente sonrojada.

-Pues… Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, lo interrumpió la albina mayor.- Gajeel ¿Acaso te gusta Levy y sientes celos?- Le preguntó con una cara pícara.

-¡Cállate mujer, no es lo que crees!- Tenia un pequeño sonrojo que apenas si se lograba ver.- Todas ustedes están locas.- Y se retiro muy enojado de ahí.

Levy volteo a ver a Mirajane con una cara de pocos amigos. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó y ella solamente estaba con una gran sonrisa que recorríatodo su rostro.

-Lo hice por tu bien Levy, el plan era solamente llamar su atención y fue todo un éxito, mañana continuaremos con la fase 2.- Le dijo mientras formaba la letra con sus dedos.- Será mejor que leas el siguiente plan y nos vemos aquí mañana. (Por lo visto mirajane no tenía el sobrenombre de "Demonio" solamente por su inmenso poder).

Levy sólo soltó un gran suspiro.- Está bien, nos vemos mañana.- Y se fue del gremio rumbo a Fairy Hills planeando que era lo que le regalaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, se que prometí subirlo ayer, pero tengo una buena excusa por no haberlo hecho: ¡NECESITABA DORMIR! No había podido pegar los párpados desde hace más de 24 horas y estaba realmente cansada por… (¿No les importa verdad?).**

**El siguiente capítulo será: Regalo.**

**Recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews que eso me anima más a seguir con la historia y saber si realmente les está gustando, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Regalo

**Konichiwaaaaa Minnaaaaa! Vengo de nuevo a la carga con éste nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Me alegra tanto que la historia tenga tan muy buena aceptación en la audiencia; pero recuerden dejar sus Reviews ya que eso me motiva aún más *-***

**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que se pasan a leer mi historia, pero en especial a éstas lindas criaturitas de Mavis: LonelyDragon883, Nikko Hyuga, Dante Dominguez, Marhaya y Happy anonymous, en verdad los amo y les mando un abrazo y un beso, gracias por sus sexys Reviews (/*-*)/**

**Sigo aprovechando mi imaginación ya que tengo tanta que la estoy vomitando (¿?)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 2: Regalo.**_

* * *

Nos encontramos en uno de los pequeños cuartos de Fairy Hills y se lograba ver una pequeña silueta a lo lejos, era Levy McGarden quien se encontraba leyendo el siguiente tema del libro.

_Capítulo 2: Regalo._

_Muy bien chicas, si ya han logrado llegar a éste capítulo entonces han logrado avanzar un poco más hacia su meta, pero no se confíen que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de aquí en adelante._

_El regalo que le tienen que presentar a su amado tiene que ser algo muy especial para ellos, yo no los conozco muy bien como ustedes, pero aquí les va un pequeño consejo:_

_Para Gajeel: Un buen regalo sería un edificio entero oxidado, así tendrá mucho tiempo para comer y recuperar todas sus fuerzas._

_Para Gray: Por el amor de Mavis, regálale toda la ropa de la ciudad Juvia._

_Para Natsu: Bueno, ésta la tienes difícil Lucy, ya que él es un verdadero idiota y sólo le puedes regalar 2 cosas, o una buena flama o regalarle a Igneel._

_Para Jellal: Tú también la tienes difícil Erza, pero le podrías regalar un libro llamado "Kama Sutra"._

_Es todo lo que tengo que decirles chicas, les deseo mucha suerte y éxito._

-Wow, Mira-san sí que se toma las cosas en serio.- Se dijo para sí misma y le recorría una gotita al más puro estilo anime.- Pero de igual forma le agradezco, muy bien iré a buscar un regalo.

Salió del edificio y se fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad, iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_No tengo ni idea de que le regalaré, la verdad no lo conozco muy bien que digamos.- _Cuando de repente se detuvo y exclamo.- ¡Ya se! Iré a preguntarle a Lily.- Dicho esto se fue corriendo rumbo al gremio.

En el gremio estaban las cosas "normales", ya que se encontraba Erza comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, Natsu y Gray tomados de la mano como los "buenos" amigos que son; ya que no podían pelear porque los tenían en la mira, Elfman siendo golpeado por Evergreen, sí, todo era normal, un momento ¿Y Gajeel?

**Oh sí, estamos hablando de uno de los Dragon Slayers y de un miembro más poderoso del gremio, pero, ¿En dónde se encuentra realmente? Bueno, esa pregunta será respondida más tarde.**

-Hola Levy, bienvenida.- La saludo su "cómplice" del amor, como ella misma se decía.

-Hola Mira-san, gracias.- Le devolvió una sonrisa la peli-azul.- ¿Has visto a Lily?

-No sabía que te gustaran los gatos, Levy eso es malo y recuerda que tienes a Gajeel.- Le decía en "broma" la albina.- Está por allá.- Señalo una mesita junto al bar.

-Gané.- Exclamó el Exceed de color azabache.

-No es justo Lily, hiciste trampa.- Se quejaba el pequeño de color azul.

-Lily, ¿Tienes un minuto?- Le preguntó la peli-azul.

-Oh, Levy hola que tal.- La saludo.- Está bien, pero ya comenzó el cronómetro a contar y va en el segundo 30.

-¡Lily!- Le habló en un tono que no habían visto antes.- ¡En serio necesito hablar contigo! Y tú Happy, ¿Me harias el favor de irte?

-¿Aye?- Contestó la pequeña criatura.

-¡Que te vayas!- Dicho esto, le propino un "ligero" golpe que lo mando fuera del gremio.

-Todas las mujeres de éste gremio dan miedo, mejor ya no la hago enojar.- Se dijo para sí mismo.- Muy bien Levy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Lo que pasa es que necesito regalarle algo a Gajeel y no estoy muy segura de que es lo que le gusta.- Le dijo un tanto preocupada.- Como tú eres su amigo, supuse que sabes que es lo que le gusta.

-Ummm, la verdad yo tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que le gusta, pero te podría recomendar esto.- Le comenzó a susurrar al oído.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una excelente idea, muchas gracias Lily.- Dicho esto, la peli-azul salió corriendo del gremio.

Se encontraba caminando nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vio a su querida amiga y a una albina que la acompañaba, decidió ir a saludarlas y de paso pedirles consejos.

-Lu-chan, Lisanna.- Las saludo con la mano.- ¿Pueden venir por favor?

-Levy-chan.- La saludo la rubia.- Claro. Dicho esto, llegaron con ella.

-¿Buscas consejos o algo en especial?- Preguntó la menor de los Strauss.

-Necesito un consejo, tengo que regalarle algo a Gajeel y no se me ocurre nada.- Les dijo un poco cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes por eso, que nosotras lo solucionaremos.- Dijeron al unisonó las dos chicas.- Vamos.- La tomaron de la mano y se la llevaron a distintas tiendas.

Recorrieron la ciudad de un extremo a otro, traían consigo una pequeña lista de las cosas que debían de comprar, hilo, agujas, algodón, tela, papel, ¿piedras? Y una infinidad de cosas más. Ya había atardecido y al fin habían terminado la lista, las chicas se despidieron y Levy fue a Fairy Hills a terminar la sorpresa que le tenía a Gajeel.

De vuelta en el gremio, nos encontramos con Natsu y Gray peleando de nueva cuenta, ya que Erza se había ido a una misión "urgente", ya que fue petición de un tal "Gerardo" y salió disparada del gremio, Mira, como siempre, atendiendo a la pandilla de borrachos que tenían como miembros, Max bailando con su escoba y Gajeel que había llegado hace un rato, se encontraba pensando, un momento ¿Gajeel pensando? Se levantó y se fue a la barra.

-Oye mujer, Has visto a la enana?- Le preguntó a la mayor de los Strauss.

-De menos saluda, hola Gajeel, no la eh visto pero no creo que tarde en llegar.- Le contestó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

GAJEEL POV:

Mierda, tengo que hacer esto antes que sea demasiado tarde y ésta mujer loca no me quiere decir en donde está. ¿Acaso se habrá ido con su novio? Quítate esos pensamientos estúpidos de la cabeza, ella es mía y de nadie más.

NORMAL POV:

Iba llegando Levy al gremio, cuando el de cabello azabache la llamó.

-Oye enana, ¿Puedes venir?- Le habló un tanto ¿Sonrojado?

-C… c… claro.- Le contestó ella más roja aún.

Se pusieron frente a frente y ninguno de los dos iniciaba la conversación, hasta que él, un tanto enfadado y molesto le dijo:

-¡Toma!- Estiro el brazo y le dio un muñeco de Gajeel hecho de hierro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Es un regalo, estuve todo el día pensando que poderte regalar.

-G… g… gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti.- Estiro la mano y le dio una muñeca de trapo con la figura de ella.- Es para que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo.

Gajeel la vio yun poco sorprendido le preguntó: -La hiciste tú?- Ya que vio que sus manos estaban cubiertas de vendajes y cortadas. Ella sólo asintió.

Tomo la muñeca y sólo se escucho un ligero "gracias" de su parte.

-Tengo algo más que decirte.- Le dijo de nueva cuenta el chico.- Levy, yo… este… pues, tu m… me… Justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarse, fue interrumpido por alguien.

- Gajeel te habla Lily.

-Mierda, ya voy, luego continuamos esto.- Le dijo a la peli-azul y desapareció de su vista.

Levy, muy sonrojada y enojada volteo a ver a la persona que la interrumpió para así poder dibujarle un rostro; era una hermosa albina de cabello largo y unos hermosos ojos de color azul; la adornaba una gran sonrisa.

-Mira-san, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le dijo muy molesta.

-Cada cosa a su debido tiempo.- Le contestó con una sonrisa que daba miedo.- Ahora, mejor vete a Fairy Hills y planea como le dirás lo de la misión; nos vemos mañana.- La despidió y la mando fuera del gremio.

-Hasta mañana Mira-chan.- Se despidió y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya agradado tanto o más como el anterior, recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews ya que eso me anima a seguir con la historia y me pueden decir en que puedo mejorar.**

**Se que quedo algo corto, pero el título lo ameritaba, pero no se preocupen que el siguiente capítulo será el doble de largo (¿?)**

**Esto va para Happy Anonimous: Querido amigo, yo relaciono a los chicos de FT por una simple y sencilla explicación: Es lo que mejor se me da, el romance es mi rama más fuerte, así como yo puedo hacer que salgan vomitando arcoíris y corazones después de leer un fic mío, hay personas a las que se les dan mejor otros temas, espero que comprendas el porqué los junto y te agradezco que me hayas dejado tu sexy Review, saludos \(^-^)/**

**Los invito a leer mi fic: Fairy Tail Drabbles y también me dejen unos sexys Reviews allí.**

**El siguiente capítulo será: La misión.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	4. Capítulo 3: La misión

**¡Konbanwaaaaaaa minnaaaaaaa! Vengo de nuevo a la carga con un nuevo episodio de su fic favorito (si, como no).**

**Por lo visto una no se puede tomar un día libre, ya que las amenazas no se hacen esperar cofcofLadyMargiecofocf. Lo siento si no escribí ayer, pero se me seco el cerebro (Si seguro y por eso escribiste el Drabble LaMi ¿Verdad?) No le hagan caso a mi consciencia, está un poquito loca xD**

**Pero ya en serio, les mando un gran beso y un abrazo a las criaturitas de Mavis que siguen mi historia y me dejan Reviews: Nikko Hyuga, LonelyDragon883, Happy Anonymous, Dante Dominguez, Anubisfullbuster, pero le mando un saludo especial a mi Stalker number one: LadyMargie, quien con sus lindas amenazas (¿?) me animó a seguir con el nuevo capítulo, un saludo \(*-*)/**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 3: La misión.**_

* * *

Era otro día normal, estaban los pájaros cantando, los niños jugando, los perros haciendo lo que hacen normalmente, sí todo era normal y a lo lejos se lograba divisar una silueta de una pequeña persona corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Rayos, me quedé dormida, espero que Gajeel no se haya ido a una misión.- Se decía la peli-azul, mientras corría e iba leyendo el libro.

_Capítulo 3: La misión._

_Muy bien chicas, ya vamos a la mitad del camino, espero que el regalo que le hayan dado valiera la pena, para las misiones lo más recomendable sería esto:_

_Para Natsu: Procura que la misión sea en un lugar cercano y sin necesidad de transporte, ya que recuerda que él se marea como una mujer embarazada en sus primeras semanas._

_Para Gray: Vayan a hacer misiones en tiendas de ropa y calzado, ya que es muy necesario para él, recuerda que tiene el hábito de desnudarse en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Una buena paga podría ser un dote de ropa de por vida._

_Para Gajeel: Él es un presumido, así que podrías escoger una de éstas opciones: buscar monstruos en las montañas o hacer una misión de buceo. (Note como no apartaba la vista de ti en aquella piscina en Crocus)._

_Para Jellal: Primero búscalo._

_Y eso es todo por hoy, les deseo mucha suerte y éxito en su misión._

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en el gremio favorito de todos, se lograba ver como Natsu y Gray estaban jugando "Piedra, papel o tijera", una Erza como siempre disfrutando de su tarta de fresa (no entiendo como no engorda), Mirajane y Lisanna atendiendo a los clientes, Juvia diciéndole a Lucy que era su rival del amor y un Makarov llorando por todos los destrozos que hicieron sus miembros en la misión anterior; y a lo lejos se veía como llegaba una Levy muy agitada y cansada de tanto correr.

-Hola Levy.- La saludo la albina mayor.

- Hola Mira-san, ¿Has visto a Gajeel?- Preguntó mientras tomaba aliento.

-Sí, salió a una misión hace un rato, ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio? Ahhhh llegue tarde, ¿No recordaste que iba a ir a una misión con él?- Le preguntó con algo de decepción.

-No es verdad, lo mandé a comprar unas cosas diciéndole que era un pedido personal del maestro.- Le decía con una sonrisa.- Era para hacer tiempo en lo que llegabas, ¿No puedes aguantar una pequeña bromita?

A Levy sólo le escurrió una gotita por la nuca.- Vaya bromas.- Suspiró aliviada.

* * *

A las afueras de Magnolia se lograba ver a un par de tipos discutiendo. (¿Tipos?) Más bien eran un demente come hierro y su Exceed amigo.

-No entiendo porque mierdas me mandan a comprar esto, de seguro no fue un pedido del maestro, más bien fue de la mujer demonio.- Se iba quejando Gajeel con Lily.

-Pues yo no entiendo nada, soy un Exceed.- Él, solo se hacia el tonto.

-Bah, cuando lleguemos le daré una buena lección.

-¿Estás seguro, tan rápido quieres morir?- Le preguntó su compañero.

-Ni que fuera tan fuerte.- Le reprochó.- Oye ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó, ya que vio como su amigo salía volando de ahí.

-¡Voy a cavar tu tumba!- Le grito mientras desaparecía del lugar.

-Maldito gato, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea.- Se dijo para sí mismo.- Ya quiero llegar al gremio para deshacerme de ésta mierda.- Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a su destino.

-Toma, aquí está tu maldito pedido.- Le dijo al maestro arrojándole las cosas.

-¿Qué es estó?- Preguntó el maestro.- Jabon, pasta, agua, aceite.- Gajeel ¿Quién te pidió estas cosas?

-Usted.- Le dijo quejándose.

-Yo no te pedí nada, más bien te mandaron a comprar la despensa.- Le decía en burla.

-Esa maldita mujer me las va a pagar.- Se fue a la barra.- Oye, ¡¿Por qué rayos me mandaste a comprar éstas cosas?!

-Hola Gajeel, veo que ya volviste, ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión?- Le preguntó ignorando el comentario hecho por él.

-¿Cuál misión? Tú sólo me hiciste perder el tiempo.- Se seguía quejando.- ¡Contéstame!

-Ara, ara, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, Gajeel-chan.- Le dijo en un tono que hasta el mismo Zeref temblaría.- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir discutiendo sobre esto?- Le decía en lo que completaba su transformación en el demonio Halphas.

-¿Aye?.- Fue lo único que dijo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¡Gajeel!- Gritó la pequeña maga de escritura al ver como se alejaba de ese lugar.- Mira-san ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Acaso hice algo que no debía?- Le preguntó.- Mejor ve a buscarlo y dale esto.- Le extendió la mano y le dio el papel con una misión.

-(¿Quién puede con ella?).- Pensó.- Claro, ahora mismo lo busco.- Tomo el pedido y salió corriendo tras él.

Se encontraba Gajeel caminando por la calle.- ¿Por qué rayos esa mujer da tanto miedo? De seguro es bipolar (¿De seguro?).

-¡Gajeel, espera!- Le grito la pequeña maga.

-Oh, enana ¿Qué quieres?

-Q… q… quieres ir a una misión conmigo?- Preguntó muy nerviosa.

-¿No puedes ir con tu equipo?- Preguntó algo enfadado y como si los hubiese invocado, aparecieron el par de "competidores".

-¡Levy! Si quieres ir a una misión nos lo hubieras pedido a nosotros; recuerda que somos el equipo "Shadow Gear".- Le dijeron en coro.

-P… p… pero yo no quiero ir con ustedes, se lo pedí a Gajeel.- Les reprochó.

-Pero si nosotros somos… Y antes de que pudieran continuar, una voz los interrumpió.

-Si querías ir a una misión, lo hubieras dicho antes.- Tomo a la chica del brazo.

-O… oye.- Se quejó, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, él simplemente le dijo: "Vámonos" Y se la llevo.

-¿De qué trata la misión?- Le preguntó el DS.

-Es algo sencillo, tenemos que ir a las montañas a derrotar a unos Vulcans.

-Eso es pan comido, ¿Por qué no elegiste una misión más difícil?- Le preguntó con quejas.- Estas misiones son para niños, hasta Romeo y Wendy la podrían hacer.

-¡Gajeel baka!- Le dijo y le soltó un golpe que lo tumbó. (Al parecer el idiota no notó que eligió esa misión para pasar más tiempo con él).

-¿Y ahora que hice?- Se preguntó.- ¡Oye enana, espera!- Le grito y salió tras ella.

GAJEEL POV:

¿Cómo mierdas se me pierde? Con lo enana que es, es muy difícil encontrarla y más con esta estúpida ventisca, su olor es muy difícil de detectar ya que hay muchos entremezclados.

Quiero olerla, tenerla a mi lado, me encanta que llegue y su olor a flores que deja. ¿Pero qué mierdas estoy diciendo? Hay algo que me está sucediendo, pero no entiendo muy bien que es. ¿Acaso, me estoy enamorando? No, eso es imposible, como me puedo enamorar de alguien como ella, nunca me querrá, no desde lo que le hice cuando estaba en Phantom, no desde que la lastime y la deje en cama. Ella es tan perfecta, su boca, esa figura tan frágil que me pide a gritos protegerla, su cabello, _su olor. _¡Argh, ya deja de pensar en ella!

NORMAL POV:

Gajeel seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero un pequeño grito lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Gajeel, ayuda!- Se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Enana, ¿En dónde rayos estás?!- Gritaba desesperado.- Mierda, tengo que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y entonces un grito lo hizo apurarse aún más.

-¡Ahhh!- Se escuchó un grito de agonía.

Al llegar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un Vulcan estaba golpeando a Levy, a _su levy. _No pudo evitar explotar en furia y fue directo a atacarlo. Le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo arrastró varios metros, él, enfurecido, se acerco a él y le dijo unas palabras:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, cómo te atreves a lastimarla?!- Le gritó con una voz bastante escalofriante.

-Y… y… yo, lo sí… El pobre Vulcan sólo quería disculparse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se metió con la chica equivocada.

-¡Arte secreta del Dragon Slayer: Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro!- Le lanzó el ataque al Vulcan, quien se encontraba rezando, sólo sintió el golpe y cayo más que muerto.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con _mi chica_.- El no notó la frase que utilizó, pero la pequeña dama que estaba al lado de él, sí.

-¿Acaso dijo su chica?.- Susurró y se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza.

Gajeel la vio y sólo le preguntó: -¿Oye enana, estas bien?

Levy solo balbuceaba y se escuchaban pequeños susurros acerca de unos sueños eróticos.

-A ésta ya le llegó la loquera.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Muy bien, el trabajo ya está terminado, regresemos al gremio.- La tomó de la mano y se la llevo prácticamente cargando.

**Gajeel era idiota, pero ella no sabía hasta qué extremos llegaría**.

Llegaron al gremio y todo era normal, sólo que Levy se encontraba algo herida, Gajeel buscó con la mirada a Wendy y cuando la vio, fue con ella.

-Oye, cúrala.- Prácticamente le ordeno.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó muy preocupada la pequeña Dragon Slayer del viento y comenzó a curarla. Pero Gajeel ya se había ido a otra parte.

-Levy-san, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-asadfysaadfas.- Levy sólo balbuceaba y jugaba con sus dedos índices como niña pequeña.

-Ara, ara, parece que Levy llegó más enamorada de lo que estaba.- Le dijo la albina mayor, que sabrá Mavis de donde salió.

-Mira-san.- Dijo la pequeña DS.- ¿Tú sabes que ocurrió?

-Pues no te puedo decir nada, lo averiguaran más tarde.- Le guiñó el ojo, tomo a Levy y se la llevo de ahí.

Llegaron a una de las enfermerías del gremio, la sentó en una de las camas y comenzó con su "interrogatorio"; a ella se le unieron Lucy y Pantherlily.

-¿Ahora sí podrás contarnos lo que ocurrió?- Le preguntó su rubia amiga.

-P… p… pues, él, él.- No podía articular palabra.

-Vamos, dinos que ocurrió que nos tienes con la intriga.- Le dijo el pequeño Exceed.

-P… pues él me protegió del ataque de un Vulcan y le dijo que no se metiera con… con… con su c… c… chica.- Se notaba el nerviosismo en su hablar.

-¡Kya!- Se escuchó el grito de la albina y la rubia.- Wow.- Ahora fue turno del Exceed.

-Vas progresando muy bien Levy, espero que logres llegar a tu "meta".- Le dijo la mayor de los Strauss, como si de un concurso se tratase.

Entonces se ve que abren la puerta de la enfermería, solo se lograba ver a un DS con cara de pocos amigos acercarse a Levy. Las chicas y el Exceed entendieron la indirecta y salieron de ahí para dejarlos solos.

-Gajeel.- Le dijo McGarden con un sonrojo que fácilmente podía competir con el cabello de Erza.

-Enana yo…- Tragó saliva.- Lo siento, fue mi culpa que te lastimaran, ya que te perdí de vista.- Se notaba un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Levy sólo negó con la cabeza.- No tienes porque, ya que llegaste a ayudarme y me salvaste la vida.- Le dio una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo acelerar su corazón.

-Pero saliste malherida por mi culpa.- Se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.- Ese maldito hijo de puta arruinó tu rostro.

Levy no sabía que decir, ya que sus emociones estaban al 100, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y Gajeel al verlas, las limpió con su dedo pulgar, se fue acercando a su rostro, poco a poco a sus labios, él sentía el aliento de ella y ella sentía el aliento de él, estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero…

-¡Kya!- Un grito los hizo separarse.- ¡Una rata!- ¿Quién fue la autora que arruino éste tierno momento? Una bella albina de cabellos que caían en cascada gritó, pidiendo auxilio ya que una "rata" se había metido a la enfermería.

-Argh.- Bufó molesto el DS.

-G… G… Gajeel.- No podía ocultar su sonrojo.

-Yo me largo de aquí.- Se fue muy molesto, ya que le interrumpieron un momento muy importante para él; pero lo que Levy no notó, es que iba más rojo que ella.

-¡Ahora sí te mato!- Le gritó al Mirajane, quien sólo la observaba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Aún no es el tiempo ni el momento.- Le dijo la albina.- Pero ya dieron un gran paso, así es más fácil pedirle la cita ¿No lo crees?

Levy sólo soltó un gran suspiro.- No hay quien pueda contigo.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya que mañana será un gran día, piensa toda la noche el cómo le pedirás la cita; estás a dos pasos de lograr tu meta.- Le señalo con los dedos.- Así que nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien.- Se levantó de la cama.- Hasta mañana Mira-san.- Se despidió de ella y se fue rumbo a Fairy Hills.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. ¿Soy muy Troll? Genial porque me encanta Trollearlos (Fell like Mashima) xD**

**Procuraré subir el capítulo mañana, ya que no quiero ponerme a escribir en una jaula y con unas cadenas atadas a mí u.u **

**Recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews, ya que eso me anima estratosféricamente.**

**El siguiente episodio será: La cita.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	5. Capítulo 4: La cita

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa minaaaaaaaa! Ahora estoy algo triste, ya que estoy escribiendo el capítulo dentro de una jaula u_u ¡Auxilio, me tienen secuestrada! D:**

**Pues la verdad, no actualice ayer debido a que mí "querido" hermano uso la laptop casi TODO el día, así que ahí me tenían como loca preguntándole cuando me la prestaría, ni modo, tuve que aguantarme ya que la máquina es de él u.u**

**Bueno, dejando mis problemas de lado (¿Cuáles?) Les agradezco que se pasen a dar una vuelta por mi fic y les doy las gracias a todos los que la agregan a favoritos; pero sobre todo les agradezco especialmente a éstas lindas criaturitas de Mavis: Nikko Hyuga, myrchalyn, LairaLilum, LonelyDragon883, pero sobre todo, le mando un abrazo y un beso a mi Stalker number one: LadyMargie (Por favor no me secuestres) D: No le hagan caso a mi consciencia por favor, ya que está un "poquito" loca. Te pido que la jaula sea de un color llamativo xD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 4: La cita.**_

* * *

Se encontraba Levy un tanto "cansada" después de haber pensado toda la noche en Gajeel y también en como pedirle una cita; sacó el libro y comenzó a leerlo:

_Capítulo 4: La cita._

_¡KYA! Chicas ya casi llegan al final, las felicito por haber avanzado tanto._

_Esta parte va a resultar muy difícil, ya que las conozco muy bien y se cuáles son sus personalidades._

_Para Natsu: Muy bien Lucy, tú tienes que ser directa y pedirle la cita sin rodeos, ya que él es un verdadero idiota y si te trabas, terminaras confundiéndolo aún más._

_Para Gray: Juvia, te daré un buen consejo: acepta una cita con Lyon, Gray es extremadamente celoso y más cuando ve a su hermano contigo, me duele tener que usar al pobre de Lyon en ésto, pero esa es la única forma en que se le quita esa forma tan tsundere de ser._

_Para Gajeel: Levy, no quisiera ser tú, tenemos a otro chico tsundere aquí, pero cambia drásticamente su actitud hacia ti cuando te ve con Jet y Droy; mi consejo: Usa eso a tu favor._

_Para Erza: ¿Ya lo encontraste?_

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles por hoy, les deseo mucha suerte con su cita, vístanse presentables y luzcan hermosas. Ah por cierto: Usen protección._

-Hay Mira-san, tu siempre con tus ideas.- Decía la maga de escritura sólida mientras le escurría una gotita por la nuca.- Muy bien, voy al gremio a buscarlo.- Se levanto y salió a su destino.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en Fairy Tail, era lo mismo de siempre: Natsu y Gray peleando por ver quién era el más idiota del gremio, Elfman siendo brutalmente abanicado por Ever, Max haciendo un baile erótico con su escoba, Cana, Wakaba y Macao haciendo un concurso para ver quién era el borracho número uno del gremio y Gajeel platicando tranquilamente con Mira, un momento, ¿Gajeel platicando tranquilamente? Y lo más sorprendente ¿Con Mirajane?

-Oye mujer.- Le habló "cortésmente".- ¿Tú sabes que es lo que está ocurriendo realmente con la enana?

-¿Cuál enana?- Se hacia la inocente.

-Tú sabes a que enana me refiero.- Bufó un tanto molesto.

-Pues yo no conozco a nadie que se llame "enana".- Se mordía los labios para aguantarse la risa.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo le haces para sacar de quicio a las personas?- Ahora si estaba realmente enfadado.- La enana, la ratón de biblioteca, ¡Levy!- Le dijo su nombre sin notarlo.

-Ahhhh Levy.- Gajeel había caído completamente en el juego de la "Demonio".- No, no sé qué le pasa, pero sólo te diré algo.- Le decía atenta.- Levy está _enamorada_ y si no te le confiesas pronto, va dejar de quererte.

-¡Enamorada! ¿De quién?- **Oh si, Gajeel era un completo idiota, ya que no prestó atención a las palabras de Mirajane.**

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo podrás averiguar.- Señalo a Levy que iba entrando.- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Levy vio que Gajeel la estaba llamando.- Que extraño que Gajeel me llame.- Lo miró extrañada y se acerco a él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Dime quien rayos te gusta!- Le dijo "cortésmente".

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me gritas, estoy a un lado de ti, así que no es necesario el grito.- Se quejo.

-Está bien.- Bufó molesto.- ¿Podrías decirme quien te gusta?- Le preguntó ¿Cortésmente?

A Levy sólo se le noto un pequeño sonrojo.- (Muy bien, está es mi oportunidad).- Pensó.- Etto, podría decirte si aceptas ir a una cita conmigo.- Le dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Gajeel sólo dio un leve suspiro.- Esta bien, acepto, pero solo si me dices quien te gusta.- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.- Te veré a las 5 p.m. en el parque.- Fue lo último que le dijo.

-Te lo diré en la cita.- susurro la chica un poco avergonzada.

**¿En serio podría llegar a existir alguien más idiota que Gajeel? Lo dudo, ya que su nivel de idiotez superaba los límites.**

-Que bien Levy.- Le decía la albina mayor.- Aunque nunca me imagine que Gajeel llegaría a ser más idiota que Natsu.

-Es cierto.- Ahora habló la rubia.- Nunca me imagine eso por parte de Gajeel.

-Muy bien.- Le llamó nuevamente la mayor de los Strauss.- Ahora será mejor que te vayas, para que te vistas y quedes linda para la cita.- La empujó fuera del gremio y se despidió de ella.

* * *

-Muy bien Levy, recuerda que tienes que lucir hermosa, ya que tendrás una cita con el chico que te gusta.- Se iba diciendo a ella misma e iba extremadamente sonrojada.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y en el parque se lograba ver a un Gajeel muy desesperado.- Mierda, ¿Esa mujer se abra olvidado de …. La cita?- Se veía un tanto sonrojado.

Se notaba ya con un desespero en su rostro, estaba a punto de irse pero vio a alguien a lo lejos que le llamo la atención. Era Levy, quien llegaba un tanto apurada e iba vestida de una forma que él nunca había visto; Llevaba un vestido de gala que le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas y en color amarillo, una diadema en color azul claro que le recogía el cabello en una coleta y unos tacones altos también de color amarillo, iba con un ligero maquillaje.

-Wow.- Fue lo que dijo Gajeel.- Te ves … bien.

-G… g… gracias, tú también te ves bien.- Le dijo la chica.- Él iba vestido con un traje negro de gala, unos zapatos de charol y llevaba un saco encima que lo hacía verse más serio, lo más curioso es que llevaba la pequeña muñeca de trapo que Levy le había regalado, la traía colgando en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó y la chica sólo asintió.

Aprovecharon, ya que había una feria en la ciudad (¿Cuándo no?) Se la llevó a varios lugares, primero se dieron un descanso y pasaron a una cafetería, Levy pidió un té helado y Gajeel lo mismo que ella, después se fueron a dar una vuelta por los juegos mecánicos, Gajeel salió tan mareado que parecía que le habían dado 10 vueltas al mundo en tren; Levy sólo se llevaba la mano a la frente debido a la "delicadeza" de su cita.

Después, decidieron ir a cenar algo, ya que era tarde, Levy sintió que paso la mayor vergüenza de su vida, ya que su acompañante pidió un "delicioso" mueble con mucho óxido; y finalmente, se dieron una vuelta por el teatro, ya que estaban presentando la obra favorita de Levy: _"Romeo y Julieta"_. Cuando terminaron de verla, a ella le escurrían las lagrimas como Magdalena y a Gajeel sorpresivamente, también se le escaparon unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Gracias, me divertí mucho.- Le dijo la pequeña maga.

-N… n… no fue nada, yo también me divertí.- Le contesto serio.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana en el gremio?- Preguntó la peli-azul.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.- Se dio la media vuelta, pero la voz de su pequeña compañera lo detuvo.

-Gajeel espera.- Le estaba hablando casi en suplica.- ¿No querías saber quién es la persona que me gusta?

-El chico la miró con sorpresa.- Pues, si no quieres decírmelo está bien.- Le decía un poco sonrojado y enfadado.

-Pues... si te lo quiero decir.- Apenas si podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.- Él es una linda persona y es alguien muy poderoso.- El chico que me gusta es…..

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos en éste nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior.  
**

**¿Vieron el capítulo de hoy? Rayos, yo estaba emocionadísima cuando vi que Mirajane al fin iba a pelear contra Zaila, pero a Mashima Troll sólo se le ocurrió poner un par de cuadritos en la pelea, solo para dedicarse a la pelea de Natsu y Lucy u.u **

**Bueno, espero sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció el capítulo, no sé si el que sigue será el último o agregue otro.**

**El siguiente capítulo será: Sentimientos.  
**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

**Etto… etto… etto… Pues primero que nada una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero fue por un GRAVE problema emocional que tuve (Y no, no se trata del novio) Fue debido a otra cosa, pero no les puedo contar porque fue.**

**Pero gracias a un muy querido amigo mío (Y él sabe de quién hablo) Que con sus ánimos y sus consejos pude salir de ese bache más pronto de lo que imagine; así que si agradézcanle a él, ya que por eso pude subir el fic hoy; no tenía planeado subirlo hasta dentro de una semana, pero su escritora favorita (Si como no) Ya está de nuevo como loca y dando lata de nuevo xD**

**Les agradezco a todos los que se pasan a leer mi fic y lo agregan a favoritos, pero es especial les agradezco a estas lindas criaturitas de Mavis por dejarme sus sexys Reviews**: **lulugabs2706, Nikko Hyuga, LonelyDragon883, Anubisfullbuster, LairaLilium y en especial a mi stalker number one: LadyMargie (Si no quieres que te mande abrazos y besos, solo dímelo) Por favor no escuches a mi consciencia, realmente me divierto leyendo tus sexys Reviews y créeme que me alegran el día, saludos \(^-^)/**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos.**_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Levy y Gajeel habían tenido su cita y los miembros del gremio los veían demasiado distanciados y extraños, apenas si se dirigían la palabra y eso ya era demasiado raro.

-Ara, ara, ¿Pensando en tu novio?- La albina se le acerco.

-Ah Mira-san, no es eso.- Saco el libro que le había prestado y se lo devolvió.- Te agradezco por tus consejos, realmente me sirvieron mucho.

La mayor de los Strauss lo rechazo.- Aún no terminas de leerlo, me lo devuelves cuando en verdad lo termines.- Le guiño el ojo y se fue de ahí.

-¿A que se referirá?- Se pregunto la peli-azul, abrió el libro en el último capítulo y cuando leyó el título se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza y un tomate combinados.

-¿Cómo piensa Mira-san en eso? Seguro ya lo practicó con Laxus.- Se quejaba la pequeña maga de escritura.

A lo lejos se vio que se abrieron las puertas del gremio, ya que iba llegando el equipo más escandaloso y destructivo de todo Fairy Tail, así es, estamos hablando del equipo de Natsu y compañía, Lucy vio a su mejor amiga y se acerco corriendo a saludarla, pero no solo fue por eso, también quería escuchar cómo le había ido con la cita.

-Lu-chan.- La llamo la peli-azul.- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Hola Levy-chan.- Le contesto de igual forma.- Pues fue lo mismo de siempre, Erza y yo fuimos a buscar a unos ladrones y cometimos el peor error.- Lanzo un gran suspiro.- Dejamos solos a Natsu y Gray, ya te imaginaras lo que sucedió, para acortar la historia, destruyeron media ciudad y todo el dinero de la recompensa se fue en la reparación.- Se quejaba.- Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero saber es como te fue en tu cita.- Le dijo en un tono de picardía.

La pequeña maga de escritura sólida solo se sonrojo.- Pues veras…

* * *

FLASHBACK:

El mismo día que iba a tener la cita con Gajeel, Levy decidió leer el último capítulo del libro, ya que tenía planeado decirle sus sentimientos esa misma noche.

_Capítulo 5: Sentimientos._

_Muy bien chicas, ¿Están listas para ser rechazadas?_

_No se crean, es sólo una pequeña broma, claro que yo nunca desearía que le pasara eso a mis amigas, al fin y al cabo, si las rechazan ¿De dónde sacaremos a la nueva generación de Fairy Tail?_

_Este es el "último" capítulo del libro, así que lean todo detalladamente._

_Para Natsu: ¿Cómo empezar? Lo siento Lucy pero te toco el idiota más idiota de todos los tiempos, así que aunque le declares tu amor, dudo que él sepa de qué le estás hablando. Sólo dile que lo amas y listo._

_Para Gray: Muy bien Juvia, a ti te toco un tsundere que rompería cualquier barrera del tsunderismo, si le dices que lo amas él solo se hará el idiota y fingirá que no te escuchó; si te rechaza pídeme ayuda y yo me encargare de que te corresponda._

_Para Levy: Por Mavis. ¿Por qué se enamoraron de unos chicos así? Mala suerte pequeña, él es una combinación del tsunderismo de Gray con la idiotez de Natsu; se directa y ve por todo._

_Para Jellal: ¡Maldición Erza, ya bésense! Se nota a leguas que te lo quieres tirar, apúrate que ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, recuerden ser sinceras consigo mismas. Recuerden mi consejo: Usen protección. (Excepto tú Erza)._

Levy estaba más roja que el cabello de Erza y sólo le escurría una gotita por la nuca.- ¿De dónde saca todas esas ideas Mira-san?

Se paró, se arregló y se fue rumbo a su cita.

* * *

-Gracias, me divertí mucho.- Le dijo la pequeña maga.

-N… n… no fue nada, yo también me divertí.- Le contesto serio.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana en el gremio?- Preguntó la peli-azul.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.- Se dio la media vuelta, pero la voz de su pequeña compañera lo detuvo.

-Gajeel espera.- Le estaba hablando casi en suplica.- ¿No querías saber quién es la persona que me gusta?

-El chico la miró con sorpresa.- Pues, si no quieres decírmelo está bien.- Le decía un poco sonrojado y enfadado.

-Pues... si te lo quiero decir.- Apenas si podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.- Él es una linda persona y es alguien muy poderoso.- El chico que me gusta es.- Pero se detuvo debido a que estaba muy nerviosa.

Gajeel, como todos sabemos, es muy impaciente, le salió una venita en la frente.- ¿Vas a decirme o no?- Se quejo.- Rápido mujer que tengo prisa.

-¡Pues si no quieres saberlo, entonces lárgate!- Ahora quien se enfado fue ella.

-¡Si quiero saberlo, quiero saber quien fue el idiota que robo tu corazón, quiero golpearlo y asesinarlo, ya que tomo algo que es MIO!- Le grito.

Levy sólo se quedo ahí quieta, no se movía para nada ya que había entrado en un estado de trance. Gajeel la observo y se preocupo por lo que le sucedía; se acerco a ella y comenzó a hablarle.

-Oye enana.- Le habló en un tono de preocupación.- No fue mi intención gritarte, lo… -Tragó saliva.- Lo siento.

Después de pasados 5 minutos, McGarden al fin había reaccionado.- No te disculpes por eso, yo sé que no fue tu intención.

-Entonces.- Se estaba rascando la mejilla por el nerviosismo.- ¿Vas a decirme quien te gusta?

-Eres un tonto Gajeel.- Hizo un puchero.- ¿Después de todo este tiempo no sabes quién es ese hombre?

-¿Y porque habría yo de saberlo?- Se quejo y puso sus brazos en forma de "X".

-Pues porque eres tú tonto.- Le dijo sin rodeos.- Tú eres el hombre que no me deja dormir por las noches por pensar en ti, eres el hombre que está en mi mente todo el día; eres el hombre que me "robo" el corazón.

Ahora era Gajeel quien se encontraba en estado de shock.- Enana yo… - Tenia sus dudas.- Lo siento pero no te puedo responder, les hice mucho daño cuando estaba en Phantom, pero sobre todo te hice sufrir a ti y eso nunca me lo perdonare.

-Me hiciste daño, eso es cierto, pero también demostraste arrepentimiento y desde ese día me has protegido como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes; por esa y muchas razones me enamore de ti, amo tu forma de ser, amo tu cabello, me encantan tus ojos y adoro tu risita tan peculiar, pero sobre todo, te amo a ti.- La chica estaba súper roja y nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir.

-Enana yo.- No podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.- Yo también te amo, pero le tenía miedo al rechazo, ya que yo nunca olvidare lo que te hice, te herí y eso me carcome por dentro todos los días, no hay día que no piense en eso.

-Te perdono.- Le dijo entre sollozos.- Te perdono por lo que hiciste, así que déjame amarte, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por un largo rato, era un silencio realmente incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a seguir con la conversación, hasta que Levy decidió parar ese silencio.

-Gajeel.- Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?

El chico le contestó muy nervioso.- Levy, yo te amo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, acepto ser tu compañero y protegerte en todo momento.

La peli-azul se acerco a él y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.- Yo también te amo.- Le dijo entre sollozos, pero eran unos sollozos de felicidad no de tristeza, se acerco poco a poco a él, al fin se iban a dar ese beso tan ansiado que habían deseado desde hace tiempo.

-Se guuurrrssssstan.- Una voz los interrumpió e hizo que se separaran.

Voltearon a ver con furia a la persona o cosa que interrumpió ese momento tan íntimo e importante de ambos.

-¡Maldición mujer, tú siempre me haces la vida imposible!- Se quejó, hablándole a la albina que los interrumpió.- ¡Yo me largo de aquí!.- Bufó molesto y desapareció de ahí.

-¡Mira-san! Ahora si no te lo perdono.- Le exclamó furiosa.

-Ara, ara ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Tan "inocente" como siempre.- Yo solo iba pasando por aquí y me encontré con una parejita muy linda, así que decidí pasar a "saludarlos".

-Mooo, ¿Quién te entiende?- Se enfadó y decidió irse de ahí.

FIN FLASHBACK.

* * *

-¿Así que Mira-san los interrumpió?- Pregunto la rubia.

-No solo nos interrumpió, ella SIEMPRE nos interrumpe.- Se quejaba la peli-azul.- Parece que tiene un fetiche hacia la interrupción de los momentos tiernos, probablemente es porque Laxus no le a correspondido aún.

-En eso te equivocas Levy.- Le interrumpió la mayor de los Strauss.- Laxus me a correspondido muchas veces y no me refiero a los besos.- Le guiño el ojo.

La rubia y la peli-azul se pusieron muy rojas al imaginarse lo que les acababa de decir la albina.

-Pero recuerda que aún queda el último capítulo del libro.- Lo señalo.- Y ahí le puedes dar TODOS los besos que quieras sin que te "interrumpan".- Le dijo con picardía.

-La peli-azul se puso más colorada de lo que estaba (si es que era posible) al recordar lo que decía en el libro.- Yo… yo… no haré eso Mira-san.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.- Le guiño el ojo, sonrió y se fue de ahí.

-¿Qué dice en el libro, Levy-chan?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Nada Lu-chan, nada.- Solo le contestó eso.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos en éste nuevo capítulo, el próximo capítulo será el último e incluirá una "sorpresita".  
**

**¿Ya vieron el nuevo Trailer de FT en el que anuncian su regreso? Está genial *-* Y también el capítulo especial de GrUvia. (Si yo soy Troll, Mashima-sama lo es 10 veces más) ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso en un capítulo especial? Yo quiero ese beso de Gajeel y Levy en el anime y también uno de Mira y Laxus *3***

**This is for "au revoir": Sorry my friend, but I don't make couples Yuri, but if you want another couple male/female I will gradly, but only a pairing of Fairy Tail, greetings and we are reading \(^-^)/**

**Recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	7. Capítulo final

**TT-TT ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? Éste es el último capítulo de su GaLe favorito (Si claro y yo soy SuperWoman).**

**Pues como dije, éste es el último capítulo de mi fic, les agradezco a los que me siguieron hasta el final de ésta "travesía" :,D (No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, ok lloraré como nena en un rincón) *Va y se arrincona en una esquinita de su casa***

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Nikko Hyuga *Corre hacia él y le da muchos abrazos y besos*, LonelyDragon883 *La abraza con mucho cariño*, Anubisfullbuster *La choca de puños*, Angel Dracomir *Le rasca la cabeza y lo despeina* Y en especial a mi adorabilísima y queridisisima SuperArchiMegaStalker LadyMargie (¡Amiga! Ok no) *Corre la abraza y la llena de besos y abrazos* Te voy a extrañar :,D Espero que cuando me decida a hacer otro GaLe (No sabe cuándo, es una floja de primera ¬¬) ¡Cállate consciencia! Me sigas mandando tus adorables Reviews y te agradezco los ánimos que me diste. Ah, por cierto, tengo algo para ti *Le da una bolsa que contiene el símbolo de riesgo biológico* Decían que venían por mí, pero tuvieron un "accidente" y no pude ir contigo. P.D. Gracias por la jaula :3**

**Advertencia: No se qué rayos me fumé para escribir algunas escenas, entren bajo su propio riesgo xD**

**Ahora sí, vamos con el Disclaimer: (No sé ni para que lo pones en cada capítulo, con una vez basta ¬¬) ¡Eso es porque quiero y me encanta escribir! Etto… Ignoren a mi consciencia xD Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Capítulo final: La primera vez.**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Levy y Gajeel habían anunciado su noviazgo "formalmente", pero la pequeña maga de escritura solida, sentía que le hacía falta "algo" para hacer extraoficial el mismo.

Si, es exactamente eso, no se habían podido besar ni una sola vez, ya que cierta albina siempre interrumpía ese momento tan íntimo de la pareja.

La peli-azul lanzo un gran suspiro.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.- ¿Por qué me odias, Mira-san?

-¿Por qué dices eso, Levy?- Se acerco la albina.

-Tú bien sabes, siempre te gusta interrumpirnos y nos cortas la inspiración, sales de quien sabe dónde y te haces inventos raros.- Solo se quejaba.

-Ara, ara, pero si yo solo los encuentro siempre de "casualidad" y por eso decido pasar a "saludarlos".- Le dio una sonrisa que daba miedo.- Oigan.- Les hablo a la peli-azul y a la rubia.- ¿Han visto a Pantherlily?

-¿Me llamabas?- De la nada salió el susodicho, en pose de superhéroe y con una capa.- Soy SuperKiwiExceed.

A las chicas solo les escurrió una gotita por la nuca.- Lily.- Hablo la rubia.- Creo que deberías de juntarte menos con Mira-san.

-Kawaii.- Dijo la albina con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¿Has llevado a cabo el plan?- Le preguntó al Exceed.

-Al principio me costó algo de trabajo.- Le contesto.- Pero ya está todo listo.- Le alzo ambos pulgares.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Intervino McGarden.

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás.- Le dijo la mayor de los Strauss.- ¿Ahora porque no mejor te vas a leer el libro?- La empujo hasta la entrada del gremio.- ¡Mucha suerte!- La despidió agitando la mano.

-Esta mujer no tiene remedio.- Negó con la cabeza y se fue rumbo a Fairy Hills.

* * *

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, cuando Levy por fin había llegado a su dormitorio, se sentó en una mesita que tenia, se preparo un té y abrió el libro para comenzar a leerlo.

_Capítulo 6: Mi primera vez._

_Perfecto chicas, si llegaron a éste capítulo, lo más probable es porque yo las puse a leerlo._

_Éste es un momento muy importante para ustedes, ya que lo compartirán con la persona que más aman, cuidado con Natsu y Gajeel, los Dragon Slayers son súper celosos y muy pero muy sobreprotectores con sus parejas. (Lo digo por experiencia propia) ¡Pero no se dejen "domar" por ellos y tengan un espíritu libre!_

_Para Natsu: Como ya te lo eh dicho cientos de veces pero te lo volveré a repetir Lucy: Él es un completo idiota, es un niño de 6 años en el cuerpo de una persona de 18, tendrás que ver muchos videos y libros antes del "acto", ya que al principio tu harás casi todo._

_Para Gray: Muy bien Juvia, éste chico con complejo de tsundere, tiene experiencia aunque no lo creas, pero no con las mujeres, yo lo eh sorprendido "jugando" con su mano y aunque no lo creas; eso ayuda un poco, sólo déjate llevar._

_Para Gajeel: Oh por Mavis, no estoy muy segura de ti Levy, él es un hombre fuerte y grande y tú eres frágil y pequeña, no lo sé, pero siento que te va a "destrozar", así que prepárate para lo peor._

_Para Jellal: ¡Ya váyanse a follar de una buena vez!_

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, me alegra que siguieran el libro hasta su final y que hayan logrado su cometido. Usen protección, vístanse lindas y sexys e impresionen a sus parejas._

La pequeña maga de escritura no sabía si debía llorar por la vergüenza o aventarse a un precipicio por lo que acababa de leer.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Gajeel.- Se paro y se salió de su cuarto.

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, no sabía ni que decirle ya que ella no quería tocar ese tema, intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, pero de un momento a otro, se sintió completamente mareada y comenzó a perder la consciencia.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se llevo la mano al cuello y se saco un dardo.- ¿Me… drogaron?- Lo último lo dijo desmayándose.

-Muy bien Lily.- Habló una chica vestida de negro.- Le has dado al "objetivo" ahora solo falta que venga Gajeel y la rescate.

-No me digas por mi nombre, Mira.- Se quejó el Exceed, que también iba vestido de negro.- Se supone que esta es una "operación" encubierto.

-Oh mira.- Habló la "Cupido Fairy" como ella se decía.- Ahí viene Gajeel.

-Tienes razón.- Le contestó el "SuperKiwiExceed".- Será mejor irnos.

Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y observaron la "escena".

Gajeel iba caminando, cuando vio "algo" tirado en el piso y cuando vio de quien se trataba, corrió desesperado a su lado.

-Oye enana.- La levanto entre sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirla.- Respóndeme.- La seguía sacudiendo.- ¡Que me respondas mierda!- Ahora si la estaba sacudiendo de una forma brutal.- ¿Pero qué mierdas?- Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y sintió una "pequeña" roca que le había caído de quien sabe donde.- Sera mejor llevármela de aquí, es peligroso ya que parece que están lloviendo rocas.- La levanto y se la llevo cargando.

En los arbustos solo se veían un par de ojos que lloraban como magdalena.- Al fin.- Dijo el Exceed.- Gajeel tendrá su primera vez.

-Yo también me alegro por ellos.- Dijo la albina.- Tómalo como una paga por todos los momentos que te interrumpí, Levy.- Volteo a ver a Lily y la chocaron de puños.- ¡El plan unir a los idiotas fue todo un éxito!.- Gritaron ambos y se fueron a "festejar" su triunfo.

* * *

La maga de escritura solida se iba despertando poco a poco y algo aturdida.- ¡Ah!- Lanzo un grito al no saber en donde se encontraba.- Recuerdo que me drogaron. ¿En dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa.- Se acerco Gajeel a ella.- Te encontré desmayada y no sabía lo que te había sucedido, así que decidí traerte, ya que no te quería dejar ahí tirada.

La pequeña maga solo se sonrojo.- G… gracias.

-No tienes porque.- Se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro.- ¿No te lastimaron o te hicieron daño?- Le pregunto algo nervioso.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza.- No, estoy bien.- Comenzó a sentirse extraña y sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho.- Gajeel.- Lo tomo del rostro ella también y acerco su rostro al de él, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso, se sintió algo extrañada ya que fue su primer beso con él; después de tanto tiempo que lo había deseado al fin lo habían logrado; era un beso torpe, pero muy tierno. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

Se miraron fijamente y ninguno dijo una palabra, solo se volvieron a dar otro beso, pero esta vez salió mejor y era más apasionado, el ambiente se tensó entre ambos y Gajeel metió su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, comenzó a acariciarla y ella solo le apretaba la espalda.

-Lo… lo siento.- Se separó repentinamente de ella.- No fue mi intención.

La peli-azul le lanzo una mirada pícara, lo jaló de la ropa y lo volvió a besar, Gajeel sabía que eso era una invitación, así que ahora no se contuvo.

Comenzó a besarla por el cuello, la acariciaba y le recorría todo el cuerpo con sus labios.- Me encanta tu olor.- Le susurro al oído y siguió con su trabajo; le quito la blusa que le estorbaba, beso su vientre y la chica solo se retorcía de placer, el chico estaba cada vez más excitado y le quito el sostén, de un momento a otro, sus pezones fueron víctimas de las grandes manos de DS; comenzó a apretar y pellizcar uno y el otro ya estaba en su boca, lo succionaba de tal manera que la maga gemía y gritaba de placer.

Después de terminar su trabajo con la parte de arriba, decidió bajar un poco más y se encontró con su entrepierna, esta ya se encontraba un poco mojada debido a la excitación; le quito las bragas y comenzó a lamerle su zona intima, comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris y con un dedo la comenzaba a excitar, ella solo seguía gritando y eso lo excitaba aún más, la volvió a lamer, iba subiendo por todo su cuerpo mientras la iba besando y lamiendo, llego de nueva cuenta a sus pezones y los volvió a succionar, subió un poco más y llego a su rostro, era un rostro que él nunca antes había visto, representaban lujuria y excitación, la volvió a besar y ella comenzó a desnudarlo.

Ahora ella había tomado el control, se acerco a ese pecho tan grande y fornido que siempre la excitaba y la acompañaba es sus sueños íntimos, lo lamio y beso de una forma tan dulce pero a la vez lujuriosa, que Gajeel no paraba de gemir por la excitación, comenzaba a acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo y en la entrepierna, le quito el pantalón y los bóxers que llevaba, al instante se libero de la presión que tenía su pene y salió prácticamente disparado, la maga solo se lamio los labios y lanzo una mirada de lujuria al ver el miembro de su compañero; lo agarro con ambas manos y comenzó a succionarlo, lo succionaba como si estuviese disfrutando de un helado o una paleta, iba de arriba hacia abajo, jugueteaba con la punta de su lengua y luego se lo introducía a la boca nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba ya tanta presión, necesitaban unirse lo más pronto posible, Gajeel volvió a tomar el control, le dio un beso y bajo a su entrepierna nuevamente, comenzó a lamerla de nueva cuenta, ya que la quería perfectamente lubricada para poder entrar más fácilmente, volvió a juguetear con su clítoris, le metió dos dedos y los movía de un lado para otro, le excitaba demasiado eso y a ella también, gemía y gemía de tanto placer, volvió a lamerla y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente mojada, decidió que ya era hora de entrar.

Acomodo su miembro como pudo hacia la entrada de la intimidad de ella, la miro para asegurarse que ella ya estaba lista, ella solo asintió como signo de aprobación, al ver esto, se fue introduciendo poco a poco en ella, sentía una humedad que lo iba cubriendo poco a poco y ella sentía como un extraño inundaba su ser, estaban rompiendo juntos la barrera de la virginidad, cuando al fin sintió que había entrado completamente, ella soltó un par de lagrimas y un pequeño grito por el dolor que sintió; Gajeel la miro algo preocupado porque la había lastimado, pasaron un par de minutos en lo que ella se recuperaba y entonces decidió continuar, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, principalmente eran porque ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, pero también era porque él no la quería lastimar de más.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más salvajes y con más lujuria, ella sólo gemía de placer, enredo sus piernas detrás de su espalda para poder sentir más; se movía de un lado para otro y hacia un movimiento de caderas para poder sentir lo más que se pudiera, ella tomo el control, lo tumbo en la cama y se puso sobre él, daba unos pequeños brincos que la llenaban cada vez más y eso los iba excitando de una manera espectacular, continuaba con sus movimientos y lo besaba pasionalmente; para sentir más, le rascaba el clítoris y la penetraba, se retorció por el gran placer que sentía, la volvió a poner debajo de ella y comenzó a embestirla como si estuviese poseído; hacia el clásico movimiento del mete-saca, cuando sintieron que ambos habían llegado al clímax, se miraron fijamente y ella volvió a abrazarlo con las piernas para sentir como la comenzaba a llenar, gritaban de placer, ya no les importaba la discreción, sentía como la cubría completamente y él quería terminar, pero la intimidad de ella no se lo permitía, ya que se contraía con cada movimiento, después de haber terminado, se quedaron así un rato más, se dieron un beso se separaron y se susurraron un simple "te amo".

Ella supo que jamás iba a volver a estar sola, a su lado se encontraba el hombre que ella siempre había soñado y deseado, sabía que nunca más la iba a abandonar ni la dejaría sufrir, pero sobre todo, sabía que al fin había podido conquistar a _su idiota._

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado el final tanto como a mi, se dieron más besos de los que esperaba, les agradezco en verdad el que me hayan acompañado en mi primer GaLe y prometo pronto subir otro; no estoy muy segura si tambien sera un GaLe, pero si va a ser una pareja de FT.**

**¿Vieron el nuevo capítulo del manga? Wendy se ve bien "malota" xD Vamos a ver de que esta hecha la pequeña DS y aún así quiero ver la pelea de Mira *3***

**Me dan sus opiniones del capítulo y si les agrado o no el Lemon, acepto de todo menos insultos *-***

**Espero sus sexys Reviews *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
